Megalon
Megalon (メガロ Megaro?) is a giant insectoid titan that appears in Megaguirus: Princess of the Monsters to help Megaguirus kill her nemesis, G.M.K.R. He also appear in Titanus Bunyip at the beginning of the story fighting his nemesis, Bunyip. Name Megalon's name likely comes from the combining form "megalo," which means 'abnormally large' or 'great.' Design Appearance Megalon superficially resembles a cross between a cockroach and a rhinoceros beetle, though standing upright. Despite being an underground creature, Megalon is noticeably colorful, combining silver and grey tusks and claws with an orange-and-black carapace and wings. Megalon's forelimbs terminate with two sharp, drill-like appendages. Portrayal Megalon is portrayed by CGI Roar Megalon's roar has a series of hissing sounds like a insect would have. Sometimes, his roar is high pitch and cause people to cover their ears. In addition, Megalon also produces screeching sounds which are adapted from Ebirah's chirps and screeches. Megalon can also emit a deep laugh, created by altering his normal roar. Personality Megalon is sometimes considered one of the least intelligent titan. This is demonstrated by the fact that he is easily manipulated by external stimuli. His battle tactics also seem to be lacking in terms of strategy, as he never once utilizes his lightning horn beam against G.M.K.R or Bunyip. Additionally, he seems to enjoy charging at both his enemies headfirst, although all said enemies had to do was simply step out of the way to avoid him. Origins Megalon is a gigantic insectoid being that lives deep underground in the subterranean kingdom of Seatopia. Megalon is seen as the Seatopians' god, and is called upon by them to defend their home from threats. History Megaguirus: Princess of the Monsters When Leia and Iden told the Seatopians what is going on. They summon Megalon after seeing G.M.K.R in the sky and he flew up to him and attack him. After G.M.K.R pushed him in the water, he flew away and Megalon lost him. After they all meet and notice G.M.K.R, Bagan was forced to attack Megalon by the ORCA until Megaguirus broke it up. After Megaguirus won her battle, Megalon left and flew back home to go under ground again. Titanus Bunyip When Bunyip was destroying Seatopia, Megalon came out of the ground and battle Bunyip to the death until Bunyip used his Acid beam on Megalon that pushed him in the water only to come back again. Then Bunyip left and Megalon roared in the air. Abilities Lighting Horn He is capable of firing a lightning beam from the horn on his head. Napalm Bombs Megalon can also spit napalm bombs from his mouth. Drill hands Megalon's most notable feature is his drill hands. These drills are useful in hand-to-hand combat, and can combine together into a single rotating drill which allows Megalon to burrow underground at the speed of mach 2. Megalon can jump high into the air, and travel for up to ten kilometers at a time using this method. Flight/Swimming Megalon can use his wings to fly at a speed of mach 3, and can travel underwater at a speed of mach 4. Weaknesses His Home If anybody or Titans destroy his home, he would have no where to go. Category:Titans Category:Protector